1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a link information extracting apparatus, a link information extracting method, and recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research has been performed for finding out particular electronic information from many pieces of electronic information accompanied with URLs such as blog, HP (home pages) and the like.
Patent Document 1 (JP-2008-33599A) describes a spam blog as an example of electronic information. In the following, a spam blog is called the “splog.”
When particular electronic information is, for example, a splog, a research is performed by an expert who is familiar with splogs (hereinafter simply called the “expert”).
For example, the expert actually browses blog texts and HPs linked to the blog, determines that the blog is a harmful affiliate site, i.e., a splog, and creates a black list for identifying the blog.
In this regard, the expert determines whether or not a blog under research is a splog with reference to a large amount of contributions to the blog from the same domain, contributions of comments and track backs, users who are delivering a dos (Denial of Services)/ddos (Distributed Denial of Service) attack, and the like.
On the other hand, when particular electronic information is electronic information which describes contents related to a particular hobby, a research is performed by a user who is familiar with the particular hobby.
The research is performed by a person. Accordingly, a problem arises in that the person is heavily burdened in performing the research.